


My Best Friend's Girl

by karaokegal



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can't control his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 17, 2010. Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010. 
> 
> [Icon Promp](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/100351849/2493198)
> 
>  
> 
> from [](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**daasgrrl**](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/). Quick, dirty, brutal, and much needed beta by [](http://severinne.livejournal.com/profile)[**severinne**](http://severinne.livejournal.com/).

It ain’t like he _wants_ to be thinking about Shaz at a time like this.

The world’s full of willing women, right? Gorgeous birds with massive knockers and pretty frocks. Not some plonk with a man’s haircut, playing at being a copper.

He tries to imagine a redhead with crimson nails, on her knees polishing his knob, but nothing helps. All he can think about is Shaz’s eyes looking right into him. And damned if he don’t shoot his wad like a bloody Howitzer going off, with a deep groan and a silent prayer.

_Please don’t let Chris find out._


End file.
